


through the lense

by butterflyroses



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyroses/pseuds/butterflyroses
Summary: how can one summer break change everything?
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Solar

I woke up with the ray of sun peeking through my windows. It's summer break now and I can finally say I am free from the mountain of school work that did not seem to end. I rolled on the other side of my bed to reach for my phone, who could be calling me this early in the morning on a semester break? 

**_"Hello?"_** I said groggily.

_ "Solar!!" _ the voice at the other end of the line is as sunny as today's weather and I know just to whom it belonged.

**_"Wheein, what's the good news?"_** I stood up from the bed, and made my merry way to the kitchen.  
  


I grabbed a carton of milk from the refrigerator, poured it in a bowl then sprinkled some cereal on top. 

_ "do you have any plans for today?" _ Wheein asked, with a hopeful tone

**_"no, I don't have much to do today. Why?"_ ** I replied. Wheein has been my constant friend in the uni. We are not exactly the outgoing type of people but Wheein sure knows how to have a good time.

_ "I was hoping you'd come with me to a concert tonight? I bought us tickets." _ She asked with the same tone she had earlier

One more thing about Wheein; she knows I would not mindlessly spend money. I love that about her.

**_"so you were really sure I would agree huh?"_ ** I joked, to which she laughed, and excitedly hopped (as what I could hear from the background noises).

_ "I knew you would!! I'd pick you up at your apartment later at 6pm" _ She said before she ended the call. 

  
It was still pretty early so I just sat at the couch and turned on the television. Everything seemed pretty dull, maybe it is a good thing that Wheein asked me to join her for that concert.   



	2. Moonbyul

  
_ "perfect" _ the director said. 

We have been planning and rehearsing for months for this stage, and tonight it gets shown to the public. I smiled to everyone and made my way back to the dressing room.

**_"surprise!!"_ ** I got startled as I opened the door. The make up artists and stylists are holding balloons as they smile widely at me.

_ "I am so proud of you, Byul!" _ Hyejin said as she walked towards me holding a cake with a lit candle.

**_"so this is why you're late?"_ ** I teased her after I blew air to the candle. 

_ "I got to rehearse my part yesterday, I'm sure I would do well" _ Hyejin replied as we both sat on the make-up chairs. 

It is before I finished middle school that I have decided to express my art through music and performing. Numerous auditions did not exhaust me but I am glad to have stumbled upon Hyejin along the way. We debuted as solo artists in the same company, and tonight I am living my long time dream to have a concert of my own and Hyejin will be my special guest.

**_"thank you for this, Hyej"_ ** I randomly blurted out.

_ "don't dare ruin the make up, Byul" _ Hyejin warned.

I chuckled and just gave her hand a light squeeze so she would know how sincere I am. The industry has been a tough ride for Hyejin and I, but we have survived it with each other's support. 

  
  
  


**_"let's do well tonight"_ ** I said as we finished dressing up in our outfits 

_ "You will do great, you nervous hamster" _ Hyejin said confidently.

I took a deep breath and made my way back to the stage. This is it, I will do my best to give everyone a good show.


	3. through the lense

**_"are you that excited?"_** I asked Wheein. We're now on our way to the concert venue and she hasn't broken off her smile since we left my apartment.

_ "well I know much that it's gonna be a good concert. Aren't you excited?" _ she just giggled like the little baby that she is

**_"I don't know who's performing, but since you liked them I'm assuming they will give a good show"_** we never got to discuss what to expect tonight but I trust Wheein's choices.

_ "are you serious? you really should have a new habit besides studying, Yong. But, just so you wait. I'm sure you'll enjoy the show. Who knows? maybe this is the push you need to try out something new" _ she winked at me and I just shrugged. Okay maybe I have my reservations about trusting Wheein's choices.

____

_ "Yong, I'll just go to the washroom. You sure you're good?" _ we arrived at the venue and it really seemed like this concert had been prepared really well. 

**_"Yep I'm good. I'd just take a look around"_ ** .

Wheein nodded and I proceeded to walk through the pathway where the concert decorations are placed. There are different portraits of a woman, all of which barely showed her face, just her side profile—I guess she's the one performing tonight.    
  
I explored more and I think the concept has something to do with the galaxy. There are a lot of designs related to stars and the moon and all of it form a beautiful concept. Maybe I'll really enjoy tonight's show.

I took out my phone to take pictures of the pretty decorations but I struggled a little while taking a picture of myself because the designs are huge and I can't find a good angle.

_ "you need help?" _ someone approached me and I instantly got shy. 

_ "it's fine, don't be shy. C'mon stand there and hand me your phone"  _ she pointed at a certain spot which I assume, got a good lighting 

**_"uhm, sure. Thank you"_** I shyly handed her my phone and followed her instructions.

she was using a phone but I felt as though she really knows what she's doing and I just know the pictures would look great.

**_"I should credit you for these photos, they look great!"_ ** I happily said. As expected, the pictures look amazing.

_"that's really nice of you. I guess just use #PBM "_ I was about to ask her what was the meaning behind it when someone suddenly approached her so we bid our goodbyes.

  
  


_"there you are. I thought you got lost"_ Wheein appeared after the other woman left. I just laughed when she pouted and held my arm as we walked inside to our seats.

_______

The concert started and the woman who helped me take pictures earlier turned out to be the one performing tonight. I mentally kicked my head when she appeared on the stage, why didn't I think of that? no wonder she was all dolled and dressed up. 

_"SHOOT!!"_ the audience shouted the fanchant on the top of their lungs.

_ she's so cool  _ I thought as I watched as the woman I met earlier rapped expertly. She was so gentle when she approached me but she has this certain strong and cool aura when she started performing. I cheered with the rest of the audience when she finished her song. Majority of the fans are girls and something about it is comforting as I am a woman myself.

**_"why are you crying Wheein?"_** we were just vibing with the performances when I noticed Wheein crying her eyes out. 

_ "I'm just happy. I'm so proud of her" _ I'm not judging but even if Wheein is the babiest out of all the people I know, she doesn't cry easily. Maybe she just really loves Moonbyul— as what the cool woman introduced herself to be when the concert started.

~

**_"is this allowed?"_ ** I asked Wheein. The guest performer came out and now she and Byul are getting, I don't know how to explain it, maybe flirty? yeah they're getting pretty flirty on stage.

_"it's fine, Yong"_ Wheein said and just laughed back at me.

I am not against what they're doing right now, if I were to be honest, they look comfortable with themselves and comfortable women are the prettiest. Maybe I just got used to people not being as open-minded with matters that are supposedly normal. I mean just because you're not used to it, doesn't mean it's not  _ normal _ right?

____

**_"I had fun tonight, thank you"_ ** I hugged Wheein and gave her a smile

_"I'm glad you did, Yong. Have a good sleep, okay?"_ Wheein beamed her bright smile and I nodded as I got out of the car

**_"you too, Wheeniee"_** I waved and waited for her car to disappear before getting inside my apartment.

**_"home sweet home"_** I said as I plopped down on my couch. I scrolled through the photos on my phone, and admired them again.

_ she's really good at taking pictures, what can't she do _ I thought, as I picked my favorite pictures and posted it on my instagram account, while of course not forgetting to put the hashtag to credit Moonbyul for it.

After I showered and prepared for bed, my phone vibrated and a certain feeling tugged in my heart. 

Byul replied to my post through a direct message

_ did you enjoy the show tonight? _


	4. start of something?

_ "you seemed pretty hyped up tonight, Byul" _ Hyejin said as we made our way to the parking lot of the restaurant where we celebrated the success of tonight's concert.

**_"what do you mean? It's my first concert, of course I would be hyped up"_ **

_ "I wasn't born last night. I'm gonna take an intelligent guess and say you saw someone special in the crowd" _ Hyejin looked at Byul while waiting for a response but the other woman just chuckled 

**_"why don't just thank me for the meal tonight, that's pretty expensive, you know, plus I'm driving you home"_ ** Byul said while starting the car engine. 

_"First of all, I guested in your concert which need I remind you, got sold out immediately. So I know you can handle the expensive shit just fine. Second, we literally live in the same building, and most importantly, you dodged what I just said so that's a yes"_   
  
there's really no changing this woman's mind.

**_"But you have your own car and you can drive just fine because we did not drink. I'm starting to feel like you just convinced me to drive tonight so you can interrogate me, Hyejin"_ **

_ "can you blame me? you never dated anyone since that mystery ex of yours!!" _ Hyejin replied

**_"you talk as if you're dating anyone, Hyej"_ **

we just shared a laugh knowing that since we started our careers, neither one of us actually had the time to date anyone.

~

Hyejin and Byul bid their goodbyes as the elevator dinged on the 15th floor, signalling that they have reached Hyejin's floor. Byul lived on the 20th floor, the top floor of the building. Her reason being the easy access of the open deck located just a floor above hers.    
  
Hyejin used to tease her for this, saying that Byul is such a romantic because she knows that the other woman spends time at the open deck just to watch the stars in her free time.

  
  
  


**_"alright, alright I'll give you the treats later, just let me shower first"_ ** Byul said as her three corgis welcomed her joyfully. These three loaves of bread never failed to make her feel at home whenever she came back from a tiring day at work. But as much as she wanted to play with them, Byul was really desperate for a well-deserved bath.

Once the water was in her desired temperature already, Byul took off her clothes and she immediately dipped herself into the tub. She closed her eyes as the warm water comforted her, and the scent of lavender candles invaded her nostrils.

_ it's been a good day  _ Byul thought. She has always been happy about her work, and getting the chance to finally hold a concert of her own, and see how her fans enjoyed the show with her, is on another level of achievement. 

Byul suddenly opened her eyes as she recalled what happened tonight, then she remembered the woman that she met at the concert's lobby. Based on the woman's reaction, Byul was almost sure that the woman didn't know who she was— not that Byul knew who the woman was too anyway.

**_"how could I forget to ask for her name"_ ** Byul mumbled as she closed her eyes again, recalling how the woman was like a breath of fresh air. 

Then it hit her, she gave the woman the secret mark she puts on her hidden hobby —  _ photography _

Byul enjoys taking photos, not to mention she actually has a separate instagram account dedicated for it. But it wasn’t a known fact. It is almost like a secret place where she can express her feelings freely, without the whole world trying to read through her emotions.

  
  


Putting on a bathrobe after she dried herself off. Byul grabbed her phone, and opened her instagram account. She searched for the secret mark that she told the woman to use to credit her for the photos she took earlier. She wasn't exactly sure but maybe the woman already posted the pictures and if she did, this is Byul's best shot at finding her.

  
  


**_"aha! Bingo!!"_ ** Byul suddenly exclaimed so loudly that her three puppies that are busy enjoying their treats even stopped to look at her.

Before any rationality hit the singer, she already sent a private message to the mystery woman. 

**_"is she asleep already? what do you guys think?"_ ** Byul faced her puppies to ask them but the three loaves are now sleeping peacefully on their respective beds.

_ maybe she is asleep, it is already late anyway.  _ The singer received no reply so she quickly typed in another message to apologize for sending a message this late in the evening.    
  
  
Byul felt done for the day so she put on her pyjamas and was about to go to bed when suddenly, her phone signalled a notification

\------

  
  


Yongsun froze as she repeatedly read the message that the singer sent her. She shouldn't be nervously tapping on her bedside table but somehow she cannot deny the fact that she did not expect for Moonbyul to find her post, let alone to leave her a private message.

Finally gaining the courage to reply, Yongsun started typing on her phone but then another message from the singer appeared

_ : sorry for messaging this late, you're probably sleeping. Rest well!! _

Like a rush of adrenaline struck her, Yongsun hurriedly typed in a reply

**_it's okay, I'm still awake. You don't need to apologize_ **

**_the show was amazing, you really did a great job._ **

  
She did not want Moonbyul to feel sorry for messaging her, and okay, maybe at the back of her mind, like some unexplainable shit, she actually did not want this conversation to end, even if it has not started yet.   



End file.
